Spin Life Away
by absorbency
Summary: Sometimes innocently twirling just isn't enough.


A/N:

Challenge One Spin Life Away 

By Padfoot, who happens to be bringing the heat and fighting the power (as always).

Character: Albus Severus

Emotion: Fading Love

Subject: Spin

Turning, rotating, revolving. Twisting, whirling, spiraling. **Spinning. **Whatever you want to call it, I reckon I can do it. It's a gift, you know? Not everyone can twirl around so quickly in such a small space.

Anyway, enough with the vagueness; I'm ready to use my big boy sentences. I recently acquired this new game-ish thing that's wicked fun to play. I saw a couple who seemed to be extremely in love doing it a few weeks ago, and I guess I just couldn't resist but try.

It's called spinning, and it's simple really; all you have to do is find a nice patch of grass outside of the castle, and start turning really fast until you get dizzy. It's pretty life changing, actually. Metaphoric rebirth, if you will. Spin away your problems, your worries, your everything. **Just spin**.

It's addicting, really. Move aside fire whisky; there's a new sheriff in town and he's not messing around. Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about my new ritual as usual during classes today, so I found myself looking at my watch a little more then necessary. It wasn't long before I attained a pattern; blink, sigh, look at my watch, then **repeat**.

It seemed like eons until two forty five, but when that bell finally rang I could have sworn I heard angels cry out in euphoria. Clutching my books as if they might scamper away I quickly scurried out of the classroom, down the corridor, and into the paradise of the castle grounds.

My books were abandoned behind a particularly prickly bush, and my stance was immediately obtained; hands straight out from my sides and eyes wide with the oncoming excitement.

I began to twirl, and immediately felt my distresses of the day flying away with the wind. For a moment there wasn't the feeling of loneliness, the yearn of having someone besides my reflection to turn to, nor the guilt of not holding up to my parents' expectations.

However, as the wooziness set in I found myself slowing down; the blurred images of the outside world coming into focus before my eyes. I could now see my classmates laughing around me, lost in their ignorant bliss. And not anything overworked or artificial; real, true bliss. Which got me thinking.

What if this spinning isn't all I've worked it up to be?

For the past week it's been everything to me. Spinning around in the cool, soft grass until I fall over with dizziness. Which is quite honestly very pathetic.

I stopped abruptly from my so-called game, which only resulted in me falling over and onto my back. After several minutes of both intense self-loathing and insane lightheadedness I stood and began to walk back towards the bush where I had hidden my books. Carefully picking them as to avoid having a pricker puncture my arm, I continued to watch my classmates laugh and play under the afternoon sun and loving every moment of it.

And that's when I realized that the emotion that I had related to this insane spinning wasn't actually the love that I thought it was. I guessed that in actuality I didn't really even know what love was. But, I figured as I began to approach a boy that I had known to be in my Potion's class, I was going to find out. I was going to make a friend.

I reached the boy who was now staring quizzically at me, and looked upward slightly at his six-foot something stance. I opened my mouth to speak and tell him my name, inwardly hoping all the while that I was about to make a friend. In other words, I opened my mouth to make a difference, but instead I just ended up leaning forward belching intensely, and with it bringing up a mound of that days lunch.

My puke splattered his robes like rain on the windshield of my mum's muggle car, and the only thing that was flashing through my mind was the word 'bugger', which happened to be playing as a broken record.

I had forgotten all about the side effects of spinning.

_**Prongs**_ – The ending was epic. I enjoyed this to a large extent. Mine compared to yours is like eating cat sick, then eating gourmet chocolate. Or something of that sort. As you have presumably ascertained, I am not good at writing critiques, comments, or anything of that sort. By the by, you have a VERY loud keyboard.

_**Moony-**_ Like my dear Prongs has just said, the ending was priceless. I really liked the way your story turned out, shrouded in seeming symbolism. "laughing around me, lost in their ignorant bliss" This nice little exert, had me cracking up. The poor kid is spinning around in circles until he pukes, thinking it's the world around him that is ignorant. Genius my dear. Nice work!


End file.
